The testing of a thermal processing system is important to ensure that the thermal processing system is operating efficiently and safely. The ability for a thermal processing system to operate efficiently allows the system to use less electrical power, gas, and consumables which decreases the operating cost of the system. The safe use of the thermal processing system allows for the protection of the user of the system and a longer useful life span for the system. The overall use of testing to increase the efficiency and safety of a thermal processing system increases the return on investment for the system.
Known testing methods include a test mode in which the inputs to a power supply are set to a known state and the outputs and sensor readings are read by a technician. The gas supply system, the cooling system, and the computer numerical controller (CNC) interface input and output signals can be tested using this method. Known testing methods also include a manual test sequence in which the power supply enters a test mode and a technician performs external actions (e.g., manually turning on/off gas supply). The technician selects the test sequence, performs external actions, and monitors sensors and gauges during the test.
The need to set the inputs to the system to a known state and monitor the output makes it challenging, if not impossible, to remove the human interaction element of testing. The human interaction is prone to errors, leads to the misinterpretation of sensor readings, and increases the total cost of ownership of the system. Since errors, misinterpretation, and costs affect the efficiency and safety of thermal processing systems, it is important for industries that use thermal processing system to have a system that allows for automated self testing to decrease the human interaction needed to detect problems with the system.